The city of dreams
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: UA. Aquel que entra no sale ¿lo sabías? Aquella es la ciudad de los sueños...Sueños que arden en llamas, las llamas de la curel realidad y la locura. Gore Ligero SoulXMaka


Bueno al fin Aquí esta para celebrar estas nuevas fiestas hallowenescas mi aporte un bello One shot, que esta un poco bizarrón y raro, pero que mas da.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**The city of dreams**_

La rubia movió su mirada impaciente mientras jugaba con sus manos, algunos murmullos escapaban fugases de sus labios, su cabello estaba sucio y revuelto, mordió sus labios y suspiro, junto sus pies, bajo su cabeza y continuo murmurando.

-Aquel que entra no sale ¿lo sabías?- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba abruptamente su rostro-Al inicio parece un sueño, un sueño que lentamente caduca y se convierte en cenizas- la rubia hizo una pausa mientras sonreía y miraba la frente esperando alguna respuesta, para después suspirar y continuar hablando.

- ¡Sí! así es, lo único que al final quedan son las cenizas, los restos de todo lo bello que vez al entrar, todo se esfuma en una llamarada de incertidumbre cuando la cruel realidad cae sobre los hombros del soñador- la rubia bajo la mirada abruptamente y después sollozo un poco, su corazón se acelero y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Pero sabes? Vale la pena ver todo aquello arder bajo el ferviente abrazo de las llamas de incertidumbre y locura, ¡Es muy divertido!

La chica tembló un poco y se abrazo a sí misma con sus delicados y pálidos brazos, se ovillo en su sitio y nuevamente paso su mirada por todo el lugar, rápidamente llevo sus manos a su boca y ahogo un grito de terror, hasta aquel momento la rubia no se había percatado de lo terriblemente oscuro que estaba aquel cuarto.

Oscuro, si oscuro como la noche misma, aquella noche en la cual se ocultaban las más terribles criaturas de la más bizarra pesadilla infantil, criaturas tan espeluznantes que el simple hecho de pensar en ellas le agitaban el corazón a cualquiera.

-¿Sabes? Por las noches aun se puede entrar a la ciudad- dijo la rubia mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos – pero no cualquier noche, hay una en especial, una noche en la que las puertas están completamente abiertas y no se cierran tan fácilmente, la noche de brujas es la noche perfecta para entrar a la ciudad. Pero dudo que quieras entrar, ya que si entras no sales nunca, ¿Verdad que ya te lo había comentado?

La rubia volvió a hacer una pausa mientras suspiraba, miro atenta al frente y frunció su ceño levemente mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡No miento!-grito con furia – no salí voluntariamente, ya lo he dicho aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, y no me importaría arder en las llamas con tal de volver, deseo volver a estar entre aquellas bellas llamas carmesí, y abajo aquella mirada…Se que solo quiere mi alma y poco me importa…

-En verdad deseo volver con todo mi ser, en verdad poco importa arder- la rubia miro al frente y sonrió- Pero tengo miedo de que él me odie, de que me odie por haber dejado que me llevaran ¿me acompañas? No, vaya que pena… pero bueno es mejor de que nos despidamos ¿Sabes? ya es hora, es hora de irme.

La rubia sonrió por última vez y tomo un afilado cuchillo del piso,_ "Lo he tomado prestado de esos hombre blancos que me visitan", _susurro mientras daba un corte horizontal en su muñeca y lentamente la sangre comenzaba a fluir, hizo lo mismo en ambas muñecas y después cerro su ojos…

-Solo, solo espero me perdone por irme-murmuro la rubia mientras lentamente se dejaba llevar por el dulce abrazo de la muerte…

-Nunca estaría molesto contigo - Aquella voz trajo la atención de la rubia mientras habría sus ojos asombrada, ahí estaba ella, frente a las grandes puertas de la ciudad de el sueño- Hola _My Lady _–dijo un chico bien parecido, de cabellos Albinos y ojos rojos cual rubíes- Te he estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo y no te dejare ir de nuevo.

Las grandes puertas de la ciudad se abrieron de par en par y el joven invito a la chica a entrar mientras extendía su mano, la chica tomo la mano del albino y atravesó el gran umbral de la puerta, la rubia miro con recelo a sus espaldas la entrada aun abierta y trago saliva.

-¿Estas segura?-interrogo el albino mientras miraba con detenimiento a la chica- Si entras ya no sales, así es aquí, así son las reglas de la ciudad de la muerte, así son las reglas del infierno.

La chica asintió débilmente con su cabeza mientras le miraba y tomaba con más fuerza la mano del albino.

-Lo he sabido desde el inicio, pero si estoy junto a ti no importa- hizo una pausa y sonrió- Siempre he querido estar contigo aunque tu solo desees mi alma, siempre lo he sabido, que tu eres un demonio que solo desea mi alma…

El albino sonrió mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente y besaba la frente de la rubia con delicadeza.

-Yo deseo mucho mas que tu alma, deseo tu corazón, además yo nunca haría algo para dañarte -el albino sonrió - ya te lo he dicho ¿no? Te he esperado desde hace años, pero ya vasta de hablar es mejor que nos apresuremos mi querida Maka, nos esperan- la rubia asintió y lentamente siguió el andar de su caballerosos compañero infernal-

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron a las entrañas de la ciudad mientras que lentamente las grandes puertas de esta se cerraban, por que aunque ese fuera el mismísimo infierno, ese era el único lugar donde un alma tan desolada y rota podía vivir… ¿o no Maka?

* * *

Las personas murmuraban mientras pasaban y fisgoneaban curiosos el interior de aquel pequeño y acolchonado cuarto, la escena era siniestra y nauseabunda, sin embargo el morbo los mantenía observando de manera ansiosa.

-Era de esperarse- aquel susurro vacilante resonó por el pasillo- La chica de la habitación 488 estaba completamente loca

-¿Enserio?- interrogo otra voz curiosa

-¡Pero claro!- dijo nuevamente una voz femenina- ella llevaba años internada aquí, ¿No lo sabias?

-No, no lo sabia, nunca imagine que la chica Albarn llevara mucho tiempo aquí

-¡Pero claro que llevaba tiempo! La muy desgraciada asesino a su familia y después intento suicidarse, alegaba que era la única forma de volver a ver la ciudad de los sueños. Según el doctor Stein, ella estaba obsesionada con aquella ciudad de fantasía y un chico albino-

-Además – una nueva voz se inmiscuía en la platica- siempre hablaba con ese infernal muñeco de ojos rojos, incluso le puso nombre, lo llamaba Soul.

-Pero mira que morir así- una nueva voz resonó con dolor- Eso no se lo deseo ni al peor ser humano, ella apenas era una cría- todos asintieron y el silencio embargo el pasillo

Y en efecto aquello no se lo desearían nunca a nadie, la escena era grotesca, ahí en el piso de la acolchonada habitación blanca yacía el cuerpo inerte de la joven rubia con sus muñecas abiertas y la sangre coagulada atiborrada en aquellos finos cortes horizontales y la sangre formaba un pequeño charco que pintaba el piso de carmín, pero como si eso no fuese poco, en su pecho había un pequeño agujero, ahí donde debía de estar su corazón, con un muy bello recado, _**"Porque quería mas que mi alma, el quería mi corazón"**_

Y como testigos de aquel acto, dos bellos muñecos, si dos muñecos que muchos llamarían infernales, uno de bellos ojos rubíes y cabellos albinos y una bella muñeca de cabellos rubios cenizos con bellos ojos jade, bañados en el mas bello carmín con un corazón de por medio.

Si aquello no se lo desearían a nadie ni a su peor enemigo, sin embargo, para la joven Albarn, aquello era algo que le desearía a cualquiera que estuviera enamorado, por que ella amaba a aquel chico infernal aunque fuera el mismísimo demonio, y aunque aquel amor le robara su vida ella estaba gustosa de regalársela.

Fin.

* * *

Si como ya lo había dicho esta raro el One shot, pero que mas da, hay cosas raras en el mundo yo soy una y mi fic es otra…

Espero les agradara y si lo leen por favor

*w* Dejen review Para el monstrous come reviews *w*


End file.
